


Avengers ve filmu

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, International Fanworks Day 2020, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka pro Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby.Avengers několikrát zachránili svět, toho si nemohl nevšimnout Hollywood, který touží jejich příběh zpeněžit. Jenže producenti míní a Avengers mění :-)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Avengers ve filmu

**Author's Note:**

> Na tomto místě musím poděkovat dvěma lidem bez kterých by tahle povídka asi nevznikla, jednak
> 
> [NexyPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws)
> 
> za tipy na několik hereček a herců, které jsem neznala, ale do povídky se skvěle hodí a pak
> 
> [belldandyE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE)
> 
> za to, že mě k sepsání tohohle nápadu dokopala a v diskuzi na OpenSlash mi nahrála na smeč pro několik vtípků.

Neseděli v žádné nudné, formální zasedačce, ale spíš v něčem, co připomínalo obří obývák. Několik různě tvarovaných gaučů, křesílka, sedací vaky a kobereček s hříšně vysokým, hebkým chlupem, gigantická obrazovka na stěně a stůl prohýbající se burgery, pizzou a jiným donáškovým jídlem.

Tony Stark se zrovna natáhl pro krabici různobarevných donutů a přistrčil jí podnos Izzyinu šéfovi: „Oslaďte si krapet život!“

Izzy s pobavením sledovala, jak sebou Ben Fairchild trhl. Starkova biomechanická, zářivě rudá pravačka ho děsila, ačkoliv se to snažil skrýt. Izzy si však byla jistá, že to Stark moc dobře ví a schválně velkého hollywoodského šéfa provokuje.

Mohl si to dovolit, protože dnes byl rozhodně v pozici toho silnějšího a jindy tak mocný Fairchild tu tančil mezi superhrdinskými vejci, snažil se nikomu nešlápnout na ego a modlil se ke všem známým bohům, aby to klaplo.

Doposud žádné studio, žádný režisér nedostal svolení, aby zfilmoval příběh Avengers. Ano, v druhé polovině dvacátého století vzniklo několik filmů a televizní seriál s postavou Kapitána Ameriky, ale to byly dílem propagandistické, dílem přeromantizované cancy, které se jen vágně opíraly o realitu.

Jakmile se Steve Rogers navrátil mezi živé a stal se členem Avengers, vzali to to rukou ostří právníci ze Stark Industries a jakékoliv neautorizované použití Kapitánova jména i titulu zatrhli.

A to se netýkalo jen Rogerse, Avengers se vůbec bránili komercializaci své „značky“ a Starkovi právníci je hlídali jako zuřiví psi. Pokud si nějaký nadšenec podomácku vyrobil Thorovo brnění a mával kolem sebe kladivem z polystyrenu, bylo to OK, ale kdo se toužil obohatit prodejem triček, hrnečků nebo plastových replik avengerovské výzbroje, musel odevzdat znační díl zisku charitě, jinak nedostal povolení.

Absolutní embargo panovalo na hrané filmy. A že všechna velká studia prahla po „Avengers movie“ už od Bitvy v New Yorku a po sólovce s Iron Manem ještě déle.

S každým dalším velkým vítězstvím superhrdinského týmu se ta touha násobila a vzdor přechodnému útlumu po nechvalně známé Občanské válce a katastrofě, které vešla do dějin jako Velký popel nebo Pět prázdných let, nikdy úplně nezmizela.

Ten pravý hype ovšem nastal, když sjednocení Avengers znovu zaváleli, přivedli zmizelou půlku lidstva zpět k životu a vybojovali naprosto epickou bitvu o osud celého vesmíru.

Tohle byl příběh tak bombastický, že ho Hollywood nemohl nechat ležet ladem a všichni velcí hráči se snažili přijít se konceptem, na jaký Avengers konečně kývnou.

Po šesti letech nadbíhání, lichocení, příslibu těch největších hvězd v hlavních rolích a tisícovkách různých scénářů, to možná bylo tady. Studio Monolith bylo první, jehož nabídka neletěla obratem do koše, protože pochopili, že jediný film, ba ani celá trilogie nedokáže postihnout všechno dění kolem Avengers a navrhli hned celou sérii celovečeráků, doplněnou o krátké seriály

Monolith dostal zelenou k rozpracování první fáze, ale ještě neměli vyhráno. K prvním verzím scénáře dostali stovky připomínek, také bylo potřeba definitivně vyřešit obsazení a jestli nedokážou vyjednat nějaký rozumný kompromis, může se jít celý produkční tým klouzat.

„Tak především,“ začal Tony Stark a Izzy se bezděčně usmála. Ten člověk měl stále obrovské charisma, i když mu táhlo na šedesátku. Ocelově šedé vlasy mu seděly, zjizvení na pravé tváři se dobře zahojilo a mírně zdeformovaný ušní boltec člověk ani nevnímal, když ho hypnotizovaly intenzivní tmavé oči a podmanivý úsměv. Křiklavě rudá protéza možná někoho děsila, ale tohle byl prostě Stark.

„Tak především, nechci aby mě hrál Tom Cruise!“ pronesl miliardář a Fairchild zalapal po dechu: „Ale, ale pan Cruise si sám ...“

„Já vím, předevčírem mi telefonoval. Sám si dělá kaskadérské kousky, ale to si tady děláme my všichni a asi divočejší, než kdy zkusil!“

„Tony tím nemyslí, že by snad Cruise byl špatný herec.“ vložila se do hovoru diplomaticky Virginia Stark-Pottsová a položila svému muži ruku na koleno: „A je to jistě velice seriozní a uvědomělý člověk, ale my bychom si představovali někoho, kdo má osobní zkušenost i s … řekněme divočejším životním stylem.“

„Přece nechcete lhát a lakovat mě narůžovo, že ne? Kdybyste měli natočit pravdivej film o mým mládí, tak to bude čistokrevný porno.“ uchechtl se Stark.

Fairchild znovu nervózně polkl, ale Izzy si vyměnila pohled se svou kolegyní a potenciální producentkou tohohle projektu Anjelicou: „Tak se zdá, pane a paní Starkovi, že už máte někoho konkrétního na mysli.“

„Jo, Johnnyho Deppa!“

„Ale ten si projekty velice pečlivě vybírá!“ děsil se Fairchild.

„V klidu, už jsem s ním mluvil. Řekl, že to bere a zahrát si mě byl vždycky jeho sen!“ křenil se Tony Stark.

"Jo a Bryce Dallas Howardová jako Pepper je super volba!" dodal smířlivě a Izzy s Anjelickou se na sebe spiklenecky usmály - tohle byl jejich nápad.

„Výborně, tak tohle je vyřešeno! Nějaké další připomínky?“ zeptala se Anjelica.

„Jo, četl jsem ten scénář bitvy o New York a vy jste nechali umřít agenta Coulsona!“ ozval se Clint Barton dotčeně.

„Náš scénárista si myslel, že je to pěkný stmelovací moment. Avengers by přece měli mít, co pomstít.“ vysvětlovala Izzy, ale Barton se nezdál spokojen.

„Hej, Phile řekni přece něco, oni tě docela sprostě oddělali!“

Jmenovaný agent SHIELDu se lehce usmál: „Mě se ta scéna náhodou líbila, je to mnohem víc cool než, jak to bylo ve skutečnosti. Krom toho mě má hrát Daniel Craig!“

„Ale všichni si budou myslet, že seš mrtvej!“

„Clinte, jsem tajný agent a na rozdíl od tebe se ještě pár let nechystám do důchodu. Mě naprosto vyhovuje, pokud většina Ameriky uvěří, že jsem po smrti – a bude mě hrál představitel Bonda! Já jsem naprosto spokojen!“

„To je taky důvod, proč neprotestoval Fury, proti svému představiteli?“ vložil se do debaty Kapitán Amerika. On to už vlastně není Kapitán Amerika, připomněla si Izzy. Už pár let je to soukromá osoba, muž v domácnosti a umělec na volné noze. Taky dnes vypadá jak zálesák, delší vlasy, plnovous a krémový svetr s copánkovým vzorem, který by asi na komkoli jiném vypadal směšně, ale jemu slušel. Ovšem Izzy uznávala, že je zaujatá, Steve Rogers byl vždycky její favorit a patrně by jí připadal atraktivní i v pytli od brambor.

Zíráním na svého idola se malinko rozptýlila, takže jí s odpovědí předběhla Anjelica: „Popravdě, ředitel Fury měl celý seznam připomínek a výhrad. Museli jsme řadu scén z gruntu přepsat, aby nezobrazovali některé věci, co dodnes podléhají utajení. A také měl zcela jasný požadavek na ztvárnění své osoby – herec se mu nesměl fyzicky ani vzdáleně podobat, aby zůstala jeho totožnost co nejvíce mlhavá.

A pokud jsme chtěli dodržet tuhle podmínku a zároveň obsadit někoho s odpovídajícím charismatem, tak Clint Eastwood určitě není špatná volba.“

„No vidíš! A tys už chtěl zahájit revoltu vůči vybělování postav.“ rýpl si aktuální nositel titulu Kapitána Ameriky.

„Jo a mimochodem, já jsem naprosto spokojenej- Jamie Foxx je můj velkej idol, i když lidi říkají, že se podobám spíš na Willa Smithe!“

„Ty? To určitě ty ptáku!“ ušklíbl se James Barnes ze svého místa vedle Steva Rogerse.

„Smithe jsem hodně zvažovali, ale on nebere filmy, kde nemá dostatečně velkou, nejlépe hlavní roli.“

„Tak jste mu měli nabídnout Black Panthera!“ nadhodil patrně nejmladší z přítomných superhrdinů, Peter Parker.

„On sám se o tuhle roli velice hlásil, ale wakandská strana odmítla. Královská rodina i diplomatičtí představitelé namítali, že není jeho veličenstvu dostatečně podobný. Tvář krále T'Chally je vedle té vaší, pane Starku asi ta nejznámější a tak přání wakandské strany byla zcela opačná, než u ředitele Furyho. Casting na tuhle roli ještě není uzavřen, nicméně Will Smith Black Panthera hrát nebude.“

„Jo, kdo chce moc, nemá nic!“ hvízdl Wilson a natáhl se pro hamburger.

„Já bych chtěl především říci, že jsem poctěn!“ zaburácel mohutný hlas a Izzy se po něm otočila. V rohovém křesle seděl rozvalený Thor s plechovkou piva v ruce. Když si vzpomněla, že jeho fotku měla řada jejích spolužaček vylepenou na zdi! Ano, slavný hromovládce v posledních letech zase trochu nabral fyzičku, ale stále vypadal daleko víc jako pivní hipík než testosteronový idol žen i mužů.

„Mé rodiče mají hrát přední midgardští herci, ověnčení mnohými cenami a jsou-li nějací pozemšťané hodni té cti, pak jistě Christopher Plummer a Meryl Streep!“

„Ale koukal jsi i kdo hraje tebe a Lokiho?“ zeptal se Tony Stark.

„Však Henry Cavill už si jednoho nadpozemskýho svalovce zahrál! A jak vypadá odbarvenej na blond, už taky víme!“ ušklíbl se Barton.

„A nevím, co tomu říkáš ty Thore, ale Ezra Miller mi na tvého bratra docela pasuje!“ poznamenala Nataša Romanovová.

„Což mi připomíná! Všimla jsem si, že u mé představitelky se pořád ještě rozhodujete mezi dvěma herečkami. Preferovala bych Elenu Satine. Kate Mara vážně ne, je hrozně přeceňovaná!“

„Dobrá, zkusíme s tím něco udělat.“ povzdechla si Anjelica.

„To je takový problém vy měnit jednu herečku? Tony vykopl Toma Cruise a prošlo mu to!“

„Nebojte se slečno Romanovová, zařídíme se dle vašeho přání. Zkrátka budeme muset Kate nabídnout jinou roli, její sestra totiž podmínila svou účast tím, že si Kate taky zahraje.“

„Koho má hrát Rooney?“

„Mně! A myslím, že na to bude dobrá!“ ozvala se Wanda Maximovová.

„Jo, na tebe se Rooney určitě hodí! Ale Kate a já?“ vrtěla hlavou bývalá agentka.

„Hej, tak jí nabídněte Danversovou! Ta se taky děsně přeceňuje!“ ozval se Tony Stark a pochechtával se u toho.

„No, co? Všichni ostatní jsou ochotný se s vámi sejít, dokonce i Quill a jeho banda dorazí z čertvíjaký díry v galaxii, ale Danversová je moc důležitá, aby se bavila s filmařema! Tak ať se pak na premiéře nediví!“

Než mohl Tony Stark spustit další tirádu vůči vesmírné superhrdince, rozhodla se Nataša Romanovová změnit téma: „A jak vás vůbec napadla Penelope Cruz?“

Na tohle odpověděla Izzy: „Je to vaše velká fanynka, moc chtěla alespoň menší roli a jelikož jsme kvůli požadavkům pana Furyho poněkud na štíru s etnickou diverzitou, nabídli jsme jí roli tady slečny Hillové!“

Jmenovaná pokrčila rameny: „Stavím se k tomu podobně jako Phil a šéf. Vůbec mi nevadí, když lidi neví, jak doopravdy vypadám a pokud budou věřit, že jsem taková sexbomba jako Cruz ...“

„Ale zlato, ty jsi sexbomba!“ ujistila jí Romanovová, přitáhla si jí k sobě a políbila jí.

Fairchild, Izzy a Anjelica se po sobě podívali: „Tohle v žádné verzi scénáře nemáme nebo ano? Měli jsme dojem, že máte vztah s doktorem Bannerem.“

„Vztah? Chvilku jsme se vzájemně oťukávali, ale to už je dávno. Kolik, Bruci, deset, dvanáct…?“

„Už prakticky čtrnáct let, Nat!“ odpověděl vědec.

„Jo, ale klidně to tam nechte, nám to vůbec nevadí.“ konstatovala rusovlasá bývala agentka a Izzy jí sjela závistivým pohledem. Takhle dobře by chtěla v pětačtyřiceti taky vypadat, co v pětačtyřiceti, Izzy takhle nevypadá ani dnes. Aby zahnala nepříjemné pocity, obrátila se zpátky k zelenému vědci: „A vy nemáte žádné připomínky doktore Bannere?“

„Má mě ztvárnit seriozní, oscarový herec, kterého si velice vážím. Mohu snad něco namítat?“

„Věřte mi, že pan Hanks se také těší. Považuje tuhle dvojroli za zajímavou výzvu!“

„Hanks bude hrát i Hulka?“ přerušil je najednou nevěřícně Tony Stark.

„Jistě, v kombinaci s kvalitními CGI efekty by to neměl být problém.“ odpověděla Anjelica.

„I když, chvíli jsme zvažovali,dva herce – dokonce jsme měli několik zájemců speciálně o roli Hulka. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že žádný se zjevem ani projevem dostatečně nepodobal Tomu Hanksovi, od té myšlenky jsme upustili.“

„Zrovna Dwayna Johnsona to dost mrzelo.“

„The Rock si chtěl zahrát Hulka? To si vážně fandí! Vždyť vážně hraje jak kus šutru!“ ušklíbl se Stark: „Jestli trvá na tom, že si chce vážně zahrát někoho z nás, tak mu dejte Draxe – neviditelnej chlap, to je ta pravá role pro něj!“

producentská trojice si vyměnila zmatené pohledy a Virginia Stark-Pottsová věnovala svému muži káravý pohled.

„Tony a pan Johnson měli před pár lety menší nedorozumění na jednom večírku.“

„Jo, The Rock ho během pěti vteřin položil na páce. Tony byl tak na plech, že do toho šel naostro a zapomněl si vzít rukavici z obleku.“ rozchechtal se Barton, Stark se zatvářil vražedně a Romanovová si povzdechla: „Řekni mi Clinte, jak jsi se mohl pětadvacet let živit jako agent, když všechno vykecáš!“

Barton už otevíral pusu k obraně, Stark nepochybně k nějaké nadávce, ale než se Avengers stihli pohádat, vstoupil do diskuze Rogers: „My máme také jednu poznámku k obsazení!“

„Nelíbí se vám Jensem Ackles?“

„Naopak, líbí se nám moc, s ním problémy nemáme, ale Jared Padalecki jako Bucky?“

„Ale oni spolu mají na obrazovce výbornou chemii! V seriálu Supernatural, víte?“ vysvětloval snad až příliš shovívavým tonem Fairchild.

„My víme, SPN sledujeme snad od druhé řady a právě proto nás napadlo, že Misha Collins by byl daleko lepší volba, pokud nemá jiné jiné závazky!“

„Collins se mi totiž mnohem víc podobá!“ dodal Barnes.

„Jistě, ale možná si nejste vědomi toho, že ...“ Fairchild lehce zčervenal a jeho dvě kolegyně zvědavě sledovali, co z něj vyleze.

„ … že existuje hodně fanoušky psaných povídek značně … ehm lascivního obsahu, které ...“

„Myslíte fanfikce? Na Destiel? O tom víme, taky jsem jich pár přečetli!“ odpověděl Rogers, Fairchild vykulil oči a když se vzpamatoval z prvotního šoku pokračoval: „Ale chápejte, v očích řady diváků jsou ti dva vnímáni jak milostný pár! Když budou hrát další dvojici blízkých přátel, pak tu opět budou implikace ...“

„Že jsme taky pár? Ale my přece jsme! Už od roku 1937!“ rozhodil rukama Rogers.

„Krom toho, jestli máte s tímhle faktem problém, tak obsazením Padaleckého se dostanete z bláta do louže. Víte přece, že se píše spousta fanfikcí i na Wincest?“

„Ale vždyť Winchesterové mají být bratři!“ zaúpěl šéf studila a sáhl po sklence vody.

„Jo, pro fanouškovskou fantazii žádná překážka!“ ušklíbl se ze svého gauče Stark: „Víte přece, že se píšou fanfikce i na skutečně žijící osobnosti, dokonce i na nás? A že si nás fanoušci párujou, jak se jim líbí, bez ohledu na realitu? Mimochodem, Stony povídek je víc než Stucky!“ poslední větu vyzývavě křikl na oba supervojáky.

„Už ne! Podle letošní statistiky jsme zase na špici!“ kontroval Barnes a vítězoslavně zamával svou biomechanickou paží.

„Ale může tě utěšovat, že ty a Pepper jste nejpopulárnější avengerovský hetero ship!“ dodal ve snaze o smír Rogers.

„Natašo, oni nás porazili!“ zaúpěl Barton.

„Drahoušku, my už dávno nejsme ani druzí! Od té doby, co naposledy navštívili Zemi Strážci galaxie, nás válcuje už i Quill s Gamorou. A neříkej, že ti najednou vadí, jak málo se o tobě píše. Když jsi tuhle přistihl Kate číst „Lucky Dog“, tak jsi skákal metr do stropu!“

„No jo, ježe v té povídce mě Phil plácal novinama po ...“

„Takže, když se fanoušci náhodou trefí a napíšou pravdu, tak ti to vadí? To zas my si rády přečteme nějaký BlackHill a inspirujeme se, jenže se toho na nás dvě zas tolik nepíše!“ popichovala Romanovová

„No dobře, ale víš jak to podrývá mou otcovskou a mentorskou autoritu, když Kate nebo děti čtou, že nosím obojek a v prdeli mám vraženej ...“

„Moc informací Bartone!“ okřikl to Tony Stark.

„A taky, Laura je krapet dotčená, že o ní skoro nikdo nic nepíše!“ dodal agent Coulson.

„Jo, to je nevýhoda utajení!“ pokrčil rameny Barton.

„Ehm, chápeme to správně pane Bartone, že máte partnerku a děti? Ale nechcete, aby o nich veřejnost věděla? Takže to nemůžeme zahrnout do scénáře?“ zajímal se trochu lítostivě Fairchild.

„Ano, my máme rodinu!“ odpověděl za lučištníka agent Coulson s důrazem na slovo „my“.

„Z bezpečnostních důvodů o ní ví jen omezený okruh osob. Proč byste to vůbec chtěli dávat do vašich filmů?“

„Inu, rádi bychom ukázali také nějaké rodinné hodnoty!“

„Však my jsme jedna velká šťastná rodinka!“ vyhrkl Stark: „A pokud chcete něco víc nukleárního, tak my s Pep máme dceru a veřejnost o ní stejně dávno ví. Tady Wanda s Vizem jsou přímo námět na romantickou komedii. A co támhle nanukáči, ty jsou přímo ukázková americká rodinka!“

„Ukázková?“ zeptal se nechápavě producent a Izzy s Anjelicou si za jeho zády ukázaly zvednuté palce. Vždycky věřily, že jsou ti dva jsou stále ještě pár, ale co se Rogers vzdal titulu a stáhl se z veřejného života, nikdo moc netušil, kde, s kým a jak vlastně žije.

„Tony tím myslí, že máme nejen rodinu, ale i psa a vlastní dům s tím obligátním bílým plotem – kde přesně, říkat nehodláme, ale adresu si můžete vymyslet.“

„Uf, to je všechno velice hezké, gratuluji, ale jak to říct … Hollywood v posledních letech silně propagoval nové společenské trendy až ...“

„No zkrátka jste do svých filmů cpali progresivní propagandu horem dolem tak moc, až už jsou lidi otrávení!“ konstatoval Rogers.

„Takže i když byste v našem případě nekecali, stejně by vám to spousta lidí nevěřila, tak byste radši nějakou tradičnější rodinku! Jen nevím, jestli zrovna Bartonovo-Coulsonovic trojka je to pravý ořechový!“ ušklíbl se Barnes.

„No, vzhledem k tomu, že tady pana Coulsona hodláme zabít už v prvním filmu ...“ nadhodila Izzy a po očku sledovala, zda se zas Clint Barton nenaštve.

„Hele Phile, to by možná šlo. Ale mám podmínku, neuvedete skutečný jména ani věk našich dětí. A kompletně si vymyslíte i náš domov, jo? Lauru klidně použijte, aspoň se o ní fanoušci konečně dozvědí a třeba nám někdo napíše i tu trojku!“

„Výborně, domluveno!“ prohlásila Anjelica: „A teď bychom se možná mohli vrátit k původnímu účelu téhle schůzky. Má ještě někdo z vás nějakou zásadní připomínku ke scénáři nebo k obsazení? Samozřejmě casting ještě není plně ukončen, hlavně co se týká postav, které se objeví až v pozdějších fázích. Předběžně jednáme s Joaquinem Phoenixem pro roli doktora Strange a protože pan Stark trval na někom s britským přízvukem, nabídli jsme roli Jarvise Eddiemu Redmaynovi, ale ještě se nevyjádřil.“

„A to by pak Redmayne hrál i tady Vize?“ ujišťovala se Maximovová.

„Tak to plánujeme, tedy pokud Redmayne kývne!“ odpověděla Izzy a doufala, že tím pro dnešek schůzka skončí.

„Já bych ještě něco měla!“ ozvala se Nataša Romanovová a v očích měla výraz, který se Izzy pranic nelíbil. Tohle může být docela dobře ta bomba, která rozmetá celý projekt. Nebo přinejmenším zápalná šňůra.

„Když už jste udělali tolik ústupků vůči realitě, co mě taky nechat v některém filmu zemřít? Už pár let jsem ve výslužbě a chci mít klid.“

„No, jestli potřebujete kvůli dramatickému efektu ještě někoho zabít, tak mě klidně.“ přidal se Rogers: „Co jsem předal štít Samovi a už se moc neobjevuju na veřejnosti, tak si stejně spousta lidí myslí, že jsem mrtvý.“

„Ne, ne, ne! Já mám lepší nápad! Vymyslete to nějak, abyste ho udělali starýho, třeba že to jeho sérum vyprchá nebo tak něco!“ vykřikl Stark a jeho žena ho pohoršeně okřikla.

„Ale no tak Pep! Tohle je moje jediná příležitost vidět Steva plešatýho a vrásčitýho, v reálu se toho nedočkám! A vlastně … proč bych nemohl na stříbrným plátně exnout i já!“

„Tony, to je příšerné! Vždyť se na to nejspíš bude dívat Morgan!“

„Pane Starku, všichni přece dobře ví, že jste naživu! Takhle to nikdo nebude brát vážně jako životopisnou sérii!“

„A k čertu s vážností! Lidi se chtějí bavit, vidět naše zadky v sexy outfitech, k tomu barevný exploze a nějakej ten útok na city! Nikoho nezajímá, jak doopravdy žijem, že nadáváme na daně a politiku, stejně jako oni a že se z nás pomalu stávají báby a dědci v důchodu, co vybarvujou omalovánky s dětma a choděj krmit kachničky do parku!“

„Tak báby a dědci? Mluv za sebe Tony!“ ohradila se Nataša.

„No zkrátka, vykašlete se na přemíru reality! Já chci patřičně patetickou umírací scénu s cajdákovým proslovem! Jedno oko nezůstane suchý!

A jestli to uděláte, tak vám na každej film přispěju deset milionů. To si můžem dovolit, ne Pep?“

„Jistě, že můžeme Tony, ale je to rozumné?“

„Nejspíš není, ale bude to zábava! Víte co, já vám nejen přispěju, budu přímo koproducent! Ale musíte tam dát dědkovatýho Rogerse, Clintovu falešnou rodinu, nějak heroicky oddělat mě a Natašu … jo a taky chci pár pěkně žhavejch scén se mnou a Kápem!“

„Pane Starku, to mají být rodinné filmy!“ zvolal pohoršeně Fairchild.

„Já nemyslím ostrou akci, ale takový to sexuální dusno, intenzivní pohledy, agresivně skousnutý rty … musím přece dodat svým fanouškům nějakou inspiraci! Stony bude zas na špici a porazíme toho parchanta s kovovou prackou!“

„Ty seš taky parchant s kovovou prackou!“ křikl po něm Barnes, ale Stark se nedal: „Ta moje je víc cool! Sám jsem si jí navrhl!

Jo a jestli tam tohle všechno dáte, tak vám na natáčení půjčím všechny svoje existující obleky a k těm zničeným poskytnu aspoň koncepty! Platí?“


End file.
